Promises Are Never Broken
by alltotheone
Summary: promises are never broken. but when you lead a life in the military, they are. we understand what these warriors go through, but what about the ones they leave behind? all we can do is to pray that God brings them back to us.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't an ordinary day.

It was _their _day.

The day he was supposed to come home.

The day she was going to tell him the news.

He promised.

But how do you force promises to happen?

How do you make sure he doesn't break his promise?

**You can't.**

**

* * *

**

This might be your last phone call _his commanding officer said._ Make sure you use every minute with meaning.

_He grabbed the phone from the outstretched hand. _

_She was going to be furious._

_How do you tell someone you love goodbye?_

_Nobody said goodbye...unless they didn't plan on saying "hello" again._

_The familiar 10 digits were dialed._

_He prayed he wouldn't be sent to voicemail._

Hello?

_She picked up._

Honey. I'm sorry.

_And she knew, with those three words, that her world was crashing down._

_Crumbling, bit by bit._

_They made sure that when that time came, when he would give her _that call_, she wouldn't expect him to explain to her._

_He wouldn't be able to stay calm while telling her._

_She wouldn't be able to stay calm while listening._

_But also,_

_She knew that a distracted soldier, is a dead one._

_They talked. _

_They watched the time tick by, unable to do anything about it._

_Never have they hated time more than now._

_Never, have they realize how time has been taken for granted in their lives._

Hang up the phone now. It's time to go _says a background voice._

_They can't say goodbye._

I love you.

_Those three words is all she hears._

_Then it's static._

_

* * *

_

She knew there were probably thousands of other women who've been in a position like she just had...and thousands more to go through it.

Being a wife of a soldier is never an easy thing.

But sitting and waiting for the black, military issued car to come up to her driveway?

Hell no.

She'd chase those people away, if she could.

She's seen it happen to many of her neighbors.

* * *

Everyone in her neighborhood had a love one in one of the military branches.

Navy. Army. Air Force. Marines.

But only a few knew about the Covert Forces.

A small group of men and women who were sent to do the impossible.

Who had to lead a life of lies to protect the ones they love.

Whose covers said they were parts of navy, military, and more.

A secret life and job that they and their love ones would have to take to the grave.

She was the wife of a Covert Force soldier.

And her job was just as hard as his: waiting.

Her closet friends?

The other wives of CF soldiers.

Together, they're the Unit Housewives.

* * *

Unable to sit around and do nothing.

She calls out her friends to help her do something.

To create the "official" video for all the loved ones that the brave warriors left to protect.

This video was to represent what these people go through.

The emotions they feel.

Their lives that no ordinary person goes through.

* * *

_Black fades and blur disappears. Camera focuses on the group of men and women clad in regular clothes, clutching folded up flags and framed pictures of other men and women in uniform._

"This is our story." one woman says into the camera.

* * *

_Background music: she's singing._

_**You used to call me your angel. Said I was sent straight down from heaven. You'd hold me close in your arms.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is our life." a man clutches the hand of his little girl.

"Nobody chooses to leave the arms of their loved one, but its the life of those who do give up their normal lives that should be made known."

* * *

**_I loved the way you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holding me._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Nobody, but us, understand the daily emotions and tension we have." A man and wife stand side by side. In their hands is a grinning picture of a young boy.

"We wake up with our breaths held, and only when we go to sleep are they released." A pregnant woman looks far beyond the camera.

"We miss them every day. But we can't do anything. Nothing, but pray."

* * *

_**I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear. Every once in a while. And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la. **_

_**I miss you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Picture montage of various men, women, boys, and girls._

"Breaths that I hope my brother keeps taking."

"My husband."

"My wife."

"My sister."

_End montage._

"We all look like the average American. The housewife." _Camera pans to a young woman in an apron, who drapes the flag over her shoulders._

"The teacher." _Camera pans to a woman holding a piece of chalk, writing "come home soon."_

"The businessman." _Camera pans to a man holding a briefcase with a woman's portrait taped to the front._

"But on the inside and in our lives, we're completely different."

"We live the fears that other people have."

"Our sacrifice is what keeps their lives safe."

"We all suffer the same way. Our community."

"Even our children." _Camera pans to a young boy and girl clad in mourning clothes._

"We can't regret the choices we made. Entering this life."

"Everyone has dreams, but none of which were to say goodbye."

* * *

_**You used to call me your dreamer. And now I'm liv**__**ing out my dream. Oh how I wish you could see. Everything that's happening for me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"But we can do as much as we can to make others understand the sacrifices of the soldiers and the lives they leave behind."

"People know that a warzone is dangerous, but they don't _know_."

"They don't understand and will never understand until they are a part of it."

"But we make it our job to make sure they know as much as we can express."

* * *

_**I'm thinking back on the past. It's true that time is flying by too fast.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We make it our job to hold our families together, and to make sure the soldiers don't have to worry about us."

"We are as strong as they are."

"How celebrity drama tops the news beats us."

"Why people don't realize the war is still going on confuses us too."

"But what people choose to listen is on them."

"If there are any soldiers out there listening, your family misses you and we all hope God brings you back to us safely."

* * *

_**I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear. Every once in a while. And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She lies on the freshly mowed grass, its dew sticking to her dress.

Head tilted up, she stares into the clouds, wondering if he'll ever fulfill his promise.

She traces the stone beside her, hugging it as close to her as possible, substituting it for the soft, yet firm, and warm body of him.

As if the harder she held it, the more likely he'll actually replace the stone magically.

* * *

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah. But I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be. Even though it's not here with me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I miss you." The pregnant woman holds up a picture of a young-looking man.

"I miss you." A couple holds up three pictures of their kids.

"I miss you daddy!" A little girl cries, holding onto a stuffed animal while her mother stands behind, arms around a flag, tears falling.

_Fade out._

The video ends and everyone in the room jumps up and yells at their success.

She walks out to the wraparound balcony.

_I miss you too_ she says into the night sky.

Footsteps creak along behind her.

_I missed you too_ a voice, oh so familiar, says back.

She turns around and falls forward.

He leaps forward to catch her.

They smile.

_Am I dreaming?_

_I'm only this handsome in real life._

_You came back. You kept your promise!_

He smirks. _I never break a promise._

She knows its the real him.

They grab onto each other, not letting go.

_I have good news. But only if you're staying. For good._

_I'm staying for good. I promise._

She knows his promises are legit. She looks at him, his gaze urging her to tell him.

**She just smiled and clutched her belly.**

**We're pregnant.**

**

* * *

**Something I had for a while, but never got around to publish :)

It goes out to all the men and women who dedicated and gave up their lives to save ours.

God bless you all.

**A note to subscribers to my other stories: I won't be updating for a while because I got into a car incident a few days ago and my arm is being a pain. So I hope no one gets mad. THANKS :)**


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
